Sasuke Wakes Up
by CherrieBlossom73
Summary: After Sakura saves his life, Sasuke realizes just how amazing she is.
1. I Love You

"Sakura. Sakura, I need to talk to you," I said while trying to catch my breath. I have been running everywhere, looking for her.

She smiled that sweet, beautiful smile at me,"Okay, Sasuke."

I grabbed her hand and led her to a nearby bench. Facing her, I looked her in the eyes. Her shiny green orbs sparkled in the fiery sun. God she was so beautiful. It made my head hurt trying to figure out how i didn't notice it before. All this time she was right infront of me. This whole time and I've never noticed her strength, her exquisiteness. But now I did, and I wasn't going to waste another second. I was going to let her know the truth about how I feel about her.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" She asked me, blushing a light pink. She was so adorable when she was shy. After all these years she was still shy around me, at the age of 16.

_Was I really that great?_

I took a deep breath and smiled, which made Sakura blush even more. "Over the last couple of days I have been thinking. Ever since our last couple of missions together, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

Sakura tilted her head questioningly. "Thinking about what Sasuke-kun? Oh! Did I not impress you with how I did on the missions?" She asked in an arguative tone. When it came to her and her skills on missions she wasn't shy at all. Sakura believed in herself and tried her hardest on whatever she was doing; which is probably why she hasn't given up on me.

"No, Sakura. You did fantastic on the missions. We work well together," her eyes went wide when I said that. All the time that I have been with Sakura, I have been cold and selfish. I have never congratulated anyone on anything, never talked to anyone when needed, actually. But my eyes were opened over our last mission, and I couldn't go back to being who I was. No matter how hard I tried, I owed Sakura my life.

"R-really? Wow...Thanks, Sasuke-kun. Like usual, you did awesome yourself," A cherry smile spread across her smooth face, eyes glowing. Then she looked down and her smile faded. "Um...Sasuke-kun," she spoke softly, sweetly, " I'm really glad you're okay. I don't know what would've happened if I lost you."

Of course, Sakura always told the truth, and spoke from her heart. That's just who she was; calm, caring and sensitive. Ever since Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and I became Team 7, she never once stopped telling me how much she loved me. She would always try to protect me, but in the end I ended up protecting her. Naruto would always be the one risking his life for her, and me. Naruto loved Sakura so much, he'd do anything for her. But Sakura was never into him, it had always been me. And still was.

Over our last mission, I nearly died. Lady Tsunade sent Sakura and I to the Sand Village to retrieve a very important scroll. Naruto couldn't go because he had training to do and Lady Tsunade wouldn't let him go. Kakashi was on another mission at the time, also. On our way there, we were ambushed by a team of Rogue ninja. Sakura and I took them down easily but not before one of them poisoned me, making Sakura thrash out and kill him. Since Sakura had been training under the Hokage, she learned how to heal, and very well. But Sakura didn't have any antidotes on her at the time, and she was fretting. But not once did she cry, she held herself together until she got me to Suna. I was surprised because the Sakura I knew would cry as soon as I got hit.

Sakura carried me the rest of the way to Suna, telling me it'll be okay and that she wasn't going to let anything happen to me. I was surprised by her strength and will power. And Sakura kept her promise; she got me to Suna without any peril, treated me with the antidote that would heal me. I lived. I owed her my life, and I saw her for who she was. A mature, beautiful, elegant lady. And I wanted to treat her like one, if she'd let me.

"It's all thanks to you, Sakura. If I wasn't with you, I might've died. You saved my life, and I owe you it," I looked her in the eyes, firmly. She stared at me and we stayed like that for a while. Her eyes were so warm and kind.

_God, you changed so much Sasuke. What happened to you? You use to be so cool and thought only of yourself, whatever happened to that life? _I thought to myself, which surprised me. Ever since Sakura saved my life, rescued me from that horrible pain, I forgot that life. I wasn't as cold and heatless anymore, wasn't so hooked on revenge. I started caring about other people, like Sakura. I forgot about my goal to avenge my family, my clan. _You're pathetic, you can't even keep a promise to your clan. What would your father think? Going after some chick that would only bring you down in life. Pathetic._

I shook my head and ignored that stupid voice. Taking Sakura's hand I held our gaze firmly. Slowly, inch by inch, I leaned my head towards hers. Time seemed to go by slow, like a turtle walking towards its food. Our heads got closer, eyelids drooped inch by inch.

We kissed. God it was so sweet and awesome! Her lips tasted like cherries, they were so soft and delicate, I could kiss them all day. At first it was slow and passionate, letting our lips get acquainted. Then it heated up. The kissing got intense and I slid closer, entangling my fingers in her bubblegum colored hair. My heart pounded, my mind went blank. I was too caught up in the moment to realize she was pulling back. Breath caught, I stared at her confused.

Breathing heavy, she smiled, "Sasuke-kun? Since when?"

I pushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear, "Since our last mission. Ever since then I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're such a good fighter, you're so pretty and smart. I don't know how I never noticed it before," I smiled at her.

She leaned away from me and looked confused,"So wait, _now_ you recognize me? After these past three years, you finally decide to notice me? Sasuke, I poured my heart out to you and you shot me down like nothing. And you want me to accept you now, just like that?"

That wasn't the reaction I was expecting at all. I thought she would jump up and down like a bunny rabbit and scream, not do this. I sighed and grabbed her hand again, she tensed and I looked at her. "Look, Sakura. I know I was a total jerk since we were kids, but I've changed now. I'm still me me, but I'm not as cold and heartless as I use to be. I'm sorry for being so mean and cruel to you over the years and I'm hoping you can forgive me."

"Wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, isn't it? The Sasuke I know would never in his life say something like that, especially to me."

"No Sakura, it's not! Trust me-,"

She interrupted me,"Trust you? Right. Sasuke I love you to death! Don't play with me like this! It's cruel..." she got up and stood with her back to me, crossing her arms. I got up myself and stood behind her, wanting so bad to wrap my arms around her slim figure.

"Sakura...please, just listen to me. I know I've been an asshole, a jerk, whatever you want to call me. I know. I know I've made some really bad choices but I'm hoping you can forgive me. I'm different now, I wouldn't hurt you, won't hurt you. I swear on my life that I owe you I have changed!" I turned her around and looked in the eyes. She was on the verge of crying. _I never want to see her cry again._

"Sasuke...I don't know...how am I suppose to believe that? After all this time...?" She hugged herself tighter and looked away. I tilted her chin up towards me and gave a soft smile," Because Sakura. I am falling inlove with you," I kissed her softly. I didn't rush it, I let her make the decision. She didn't pull away, she kissed me back after a moments hesitation.

Pulling away I looked at her, still holding her chin towards me.

She said," Alright, I believe you. And Sasuke-kun?"

"Yea?"

"I love you, too," she hugged me vigorously.


	2. He's mine not yours

When Sasuke first made physical contact with me earlier on the bench I didn't know what to think. My mind was so confused and overjoyed I wanted to scream! At first I didn't believe it, I thought it was some sick joke because Sasuke would do something like that; mess with my feelings and laugh at me for believing he meant it. But I was wrong, he changed.

_But what if he's lying? What if he is playing with you and you actually believed it this time?_

I contemplated that thought, then I mentally threw it in the trash can. No, Sasuke-kun meant what he said, he likes me.

Grabbing a purple, silk pillow from beside me I screamed into it. I started bouncing on my bed, waving my arms, shaking my head, laughing. I was so so excited, thrilled, amazed! I couldn't believe I, Sakura Haruno, was actually dating Sasuke Uchiha. _The_ Sasuke Uchiha.

_Oh my god! Ino!_

With this huge smile plastered on my face, I grabbed my phone. Dialing Ino's number, I thought of her reaction when she found out Sasuke and I were dating. I laughed at the image of her face getting all red and puffy like a blowfish about to pop.

"Hello?" She answered in her perky voice.

"Hey Ino-pig, watcha doin?" I asked casually. This was gonna be a blast.

"Painting my toe-nails. A girl's gotta look good for her man, right?"

"Oh really? Who might your man be?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sasuke of course. He totally adores me, if you haven't noticed. He's always showing up wherever I'm at, trying to get close to me. It's obvious he wants me," she said, matter of factly.

This I knew was a complete, and total lie. Not because I was jealous or worried that he _was_ doing that, but because Ino was a straight up lier. She always lied, especially when it came to Sasuke. I could never figure out whether she was lieing just to taunt me or if it made herself feel better.

"Oh really? Well I have some interesting news that you would love," I said, smiling.

"Tell me!" She spit out, choking on something.

"Haha. Well. You'll never believe what Sasuke did today," I said, trying to build suspense.

"What?! Did he buy me flowers? Oh I knew he loved me!" She said dreamily.

I rolled my eyes, "Nope. Guess again," I loved toying with her.

"He bought me chocolates? My favorite food? What?" It sounded like Ino was on the edge of her seat, if she was even sitting down.

"Haha nope. You're way off! Want me to tell you?" I was loving this so much, I felt like laughing.

"YES! Sakura I swear to God if Sasuke is going to propose to me and you're not telling me, Im-"

Rolling my eyes at her overdramaticness, I said, "Sasuke and I are dating. Earlier Sasuke told me how he was starting to realize who I really was, and how he owed me his life for saving him on our last mission."

Silence.

"Ino?" I asked, smirking. I wonder what her reaction was, I wish I was there to see it.

Silence.

"Hello? You still there, Ino-pig?" I said, my smirk slowly fading.

Silence.

"Ino!" I yelled into the phone.

_Click._

Staring at the phone, I wondered if Ino was okay. I mean, she was stuck-up and everything, but we were kind of friends. We were still rivals over Sasuke, but we learned to put that aside and become friends. Or something like that. Never in my life, have I seen Ino hang up like that, never. I didn't think the news that I thought was so great to me, could hurt her that much. No way.

_Did she love Sasuke that much?_

I felt like crying, it was hard to say why. I loved Sasuke the moment I laid my eyes on him, which was about three years ago. Ever since then I have tried everything to get him to notice me, I even grew my hair long because the rumor was he liked girls with long hair. I never cut my hair, hoping he would notice me. But he didn't, until now. Ino had done the same; grew her hair long, fought as hard as she could hoping to gain his attention, acted like someone she wasn't to get him to like her.

But in the end, I won.

That made me happy and sad at the same time; I had been myself and got him, but Ino had tried her best to get his attention.

I sighed and layed back on my bed. I shouldn't feel bad, I should be happy, I'm finally with Sasuke. So I decided to be happy that I was finally with him and blocked out Ino. She would get over it sooner or later, no big deal.

My phone rang then and I grabbed it,"Hello?"

'Hey beautiful. What's my cherryblossom up to?" Sasuke's sleek voice said.

My heart started pouding and I thought I would die from blushing so much. Giggling I said,"Nothing much, honeybear. What are you doing?"

Chuckling he said, "Nothing, just laying on my bed."

"Ah, sounds fun."

"Yea not really."

Laughing, I thought of Ino,"Hey Sasuke-kun?"

"Hun?"

"You know how Ino loves you to death and totally adores you?"

He snorted at that," Not my choice of words but yes. Why?"

"Well, I told her that you and I...well, that we're going out now, and she acted weird," I said, poking my pillow.

"That's Ino for you. But what do you mean by weird?"

Biting my lower lip I said,"Well after I told her, she just hung up on me. She didn't say anything, just hung up. Do you think she'll be okay?" I could just think of the things she might do, but I didn't for our safety.

"Hun. I don't know, maybe. But don't worry, if she tries anything, we can handle it. I wouldn't let her touch you."

My heart grew warm and I loved him even more, until earlier I never saw his affectionate side. I kinda liked it. I had a urge to lay down next to him, feel him wrap his arms around me, hear him whisper he loves me in my ear.

Sticking my pinky out and biting it I asked, "Sasuke-kun, can I come over?"

There was a second of silence before he answered,"Yea, of course. Would you like me to pick you up?"

I smiled,"That's sweet Sasuke but that's okay. I'll be over there soon."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here,"he said, softly.

"Okay, bye Sasuke,"I said getting off my bed.

"Bye, Sakura." After hanging up the phone, I realized something; I loved how he said my name. The way he rolled his tongue when he said it was so sexy. Putting on my knee length boots, I went into the bathroom to brush my hair. I brushed my teeth, checked myself out in the mirror, and left.

It was 4:30pm, the sun was still out, nice and warm. Sasuke lived only two blocks away from me, so it wouldn't take me long to get there. I was about to turn the corner when I saw Ino, sitting on a bench looking at her folded hands. I bit my lip, debating whether or not to go over there and talk to her. Sighing, I turned around and walked over to her.

She didn't notice me until I spoke,"Hey, Ino-pig. Watcha doin out here all by your lonesome?" I asked trying to sound casual, like I never told her about Sasuke and I.

She looked up quickly, like she didn't know I was here. She must have been in deep thought not to notice I was standing right infront of her, one foot away. She stared at me, her face expressionless. I stared back, not knowing what to say. Her long-pale blond hair was in her usual ponytail, her bangs coming down the left side of her face. She hadn't cut it, for the same reason I did: Sasuke.

I sat down next to her, knowing Sasuke would be waiting for me. I should have been there by now. "Ino? Hey if you're upset about Sasuke and I, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry he chose me, especially after all those years that you tried to get his attention. Maybe if things turned out different, maybe if you acted like yourself, then he-"

Glaring at me, she said, "No Sakura, just stop it. You knew this would happen all along, you just acted dumb. You always get what you want, if not now, later. It's always you who gets everything, Sakura. It's not fair! Why don't you date Naruto and I can have Sasuke? You know Naruto loves you to death! This is so like you-"

I snapped at her, she had no idea what she was talking about. "What do you mean this is so like me? I didn't do anything! Sasuke came up to me and told me he had feelings for me! How do you blame me for that?"

She stood up and faced me, "Because you had to be little miss goody two shoes and save his life on your mission! That's why!"

Okay, she really didn't know what she was talking about. "If I didn't, then he wouldn't be here right now! Would you rather have hime dead and six feet underground or alive and happy?!"

With tears in her eyes she screamed, "He's already dead to me! You took him from me! How could you Sakura!"

I jumped up and stood facing her,"I didn't do anything except say yes to him! He was never yours in the first place, either. He never liked you, Ino! What don't you understand about that!" Okay I know that was harsh but she evidently didn't understand that he never liked her.

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. I was about to step closer and hug her, but she swung at me. I was about to block it but another hand caught her fist right before it hit me in the face. Looking to my right, I saw Sasuke standing there, glaring at Ino. My heart pounding in my chest, I stood upright and looked at Ino; her face was in shock with more tears running down her cheeks.

"If I ever see you try to hit my Sakura again, you're going to regret it," He said in a deep, threatening voice.

She retracted her arm and looked down at the ground.

I stepped toward her,"Ino.." She turned and ran. I watched her run, hurt marking my face.

Sasuke turned my face towards him and asked,"Are you alright?"

I nodded. I had nothing to say. I felt bad for Ino, I trully did. Thinking about the way she felt when the one she loved with all her heart basically yelled at her, made me want to cry. I put myself in her position and I felt like dying. I would cry my eyes out for so long, I would give up on everything. If you only lived for one person, and would do anything for them, and they yelled at you, was the most horribly thing in the world. I don't know what I'd do if that happened to me. And I didn't want to think about what Ino would do, so I tried not to think about it.

Turning towards Sasuke I asked, "Where did you come from? I thought you were waiting for me at your place?"

He ran a hand through his spiky hair,"I was waiting, but you were taking too long and I thought I'd see what was going on," he leaned closer to me and flicked a finger under my chin, smirking.

I leaned in and we kissed. It was only two seconds until we pulled away. "Come on, lets go," I said, grabbing his hand and linking my fingers through his.


	3. Hes mine, you just don't know it yet

After Sakura had called me and told me about her and Sasuke, it was like my whole body just shut down. My mind exploded in shock and then stopped, my body stopped functioning. But somehow, I was able to hang up and came to sit on a bench. I don't believe I was thinking all the while, either. I just hung up, walked out the door and sat on a random bench.

I just sat there, not thinking at all. After about ten minutes, I'm assuming, Sakura showed up. I saw her booted legs, and at the same time I didn't. My mind was working and not working at the same time, it's hard to explain. So when Sakura spoke, she startled me because half of me didn't know she was there. When I looked at her, my heart broke. My mind pictured her and Sasuke together; kissing, holding hands, being together in public, making love. Thinking about that hurt me so much, I didn't think anyone was capable of feeling like that.

"Ino? Hey if you're upset about Sasuke and I, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry he chose me, especially after all those years that you tried to get his attention. Maybe if things turned out different, maybe if you acted like yourself, then he-"

"No Sakura, just stop it. You knew this would happen all along, you just acted dumb. You always get what you want, if not now, later. It's always you who gets everything, Sakura. It's not fair! Why don't you date Naruto and I can have Sasuke? You know Naruto loves you to death! This is so like you-" I couldn't believe she said that. She's sorry? Saying sorry wont give me Sasuke. Saying sorry won't change the fact that she's dating the one and only person I love. Saying sorry doesn't mean anything to me!

Apparently I hit a nerve, she snapped, "What do you mean this is so like me? I didn't do anything! Sasuke came up to me and told me he had feelings for me! How do you blame me for that?"

"Because you had to be little miss goody two shoes and save his life on your mission! That's why!" That's true, if Sakura hadn't been the perfect little angel she acted like, then Sasuke wouldn't be here right now. I'd rather see him dead then be with Sakura, something about him being dead over being with Sakura made me feel better.

"If I didn't, then he wouldn't be here right now! Would you rather have hime dead and six feet underground or alive and happy?!"

My eyes stung, and tears threatened to fall. Sasuke meant nothing to me when he was with someone else besides me. "He's already dead to me! You took him from me! How could you Sakura!"

"I didn't do anything except say yes to him! He was never yours in the first place, either. He never liked you, Ino! What don't you understand about that!" She screamed at me, jumping up off the bench.

She didn't have to say yes, she could have said no. Saying no was the right thing to do, Sasuke was mine and mine only. She couldn't have him. No, not Sakura. Sasuke does like me, she just doesnt know it yet. He's mine! I didn't know what else to do, so I took a swing at her, hoping to her that pretty little face she takes care of so well. I was about to hit her, square in the nose, when someone caught my hand. I looked to my left and saw him: Sasuke. My love. My life. My world. I froze, all those images of him and Sakura popping up again. More tears ran down my face when I noticed Sasuke was glaring at me. That hit, hard. To see the one you love so damn much, glaring at you so fiercely like that. I felt like curling in a ball and dying, right then and there.

"If I ever see you try to hit my Sakura again, you're going to regret it," he told me, sounding menacing.

My heart shattered. I didn't know what to do but take back my hand. Looking down I closed my eyes tightly.

"Ino...," Sakura said, in a soft voice.

I ran from them, I turned around and ran. I couldn't be there a second longer, I'd die.

_This can't be happening. This can not be happening! _I screamed in my head as I ran. I ran so hard and fast I couldn't breathe and I didn't think I'd be able to stop. But I did. I stopped at my door. Leaning against the wall, I tried to catch my breath. Took me about five minutes till I could breath regularly again. Sinking down to the ground I hugged my knees to my chest. I started crying again, sniffing like crazy, snot running down from my nose.

I don't know how long I cried, maybe an hour, maybe five. But it was night when I was finally able to stop the tears. I didn't feel any better. That whole crap about feeling a lot better by letting it all out was bullshit. Losing the fight over a guy with your rival was the worst pain in the world. It should'nt exist.

How could Sasuke like her? I'm everything! Beautiful, strong, smart, sexy, great in bed...That last bit was true, I was told I was, several times. Even though I loved Sasuke to death, it didn't mean I was going to wait for him to have sex. I could rock Sasuke's world, make him scream in pleasure. I could do everything Sakura could do! Anything she could do, I could do ten times better. she was nothing compared to me! How did she win!?

My head started throbbing, and tears threatened to fall again, but I held them back. Letting the chakra flow to my hand, I rested it on my forehead. Sakura taught me how to heal, I only learned a little though. We never finished our training, too busy. I knew how to heal a headache though, thank God. Resting my head back against the brick wall, I let out a long breath.

_What am I going to do now? _I thought with despair. _Sasuke is my world, I live for him and only him. The thought of him makes me get up in the morning. He makes me fight as hard as I can. He makes me happy. Now...he's with Sakura. I have no reason for anything anymore. What's the point in waking up if all my chances with him are gone?_

Getting up, I went inside. Going up the stairs, I wasn't paying attention and I tripped. I hit the stairs and hit the side of my head, catching myself just barely. The impact wasn't that hard, but it still hurt. It brought back my headache. Groaning, I got up. That's when it happened. It hit me, harder then I just hit my head. _Sakura couldn't have Sasuke if she was dead, now could she? _

The answer was so simple, right there, clear as day. I should have thought of that earlier. Smirking menacingly, I went inside.

_Sakura, oh dear, dear Sakura. Have fun with my Sasuke while you can. Your time is coming faster than you think._


End file.
